robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Prodworthy
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Hello and welcome to Robot Wars Wiki. As you can see, this Wiki is developing quickly and we welcome your contributions to the site. We hope you'll stay as long as you can and feel welcome in our community. Please feel free to ask me any questions you may have on my talk page, and I'll be happy to help in any way I can. :Christophee (talk) 22:40, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Problem reports Just to let you know, there is no need to report a problem just because your new page doesn't include all the relevant stats. Once you've started the page with all the stats you know, another user will eventually see it and fill in the missing information. Thanks for your contributions and please, keep them up! Christophee (talk) 22:10, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Wars Hey there. As you might be aware, we've restarted thea arena forum and now we are restarting Wiki Wars 2 for the wiki's fourth anniversery celebrations. Anyone with over 150 mainspace and file edits can enter. If you'd like to join us, please visit Forum:Robot Arena 2 - Robot Wars Wiki (Series 2) and let us know which robot you'd like. Matt(Talk) 06:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Extreme Destruction I'm not sure how regularly you check your messages, but it's worth a shot asking. I see that you uploaded some photos of Extreme Destruction competitors (Barrabis, Nee Naw etc.). I was just wondering how you acquired them, so that I might do the same for the remaining competitors. Datovidny (talk) 19:03, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Aah sorry I've not been around much. Well I simply chose a suitible camera angle and drove the robots into a suitible position and Print Screened it. Then I pasted it into an image editor and cropped it to size. What ones still need doing? I can do them if you want Prodworthy (talk) 10:44, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, and if you want to help with it, I would really appreciate it. Basically, any that don't have an article yet, you can look on this template. Do as many as you feel like doing, every little helps for me. To reduce your workload, I'll produce the pages. I would really appreciate the help, thanks. Datovidny (talk) 12:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Additionally, we need a new image for Spanners. because at the moment, we're using an image of a paper model. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Aah now I remember why I didn't do the pictures for the rest of them. I only recently installed the game so the other robots aren't unlocked yet. Prodworthy (talk) 19:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Is there not a cheat to unlock all the robots? Christophee (talk) 17:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Image names This is just a friendly reminder that when you upload images, you need to ensure they have appropriate names. Most of your images are fine, but your recent 13 Black image needed a more relevant name, which has now been fixed. I'm sure this was just a one-off mistake, which we all make from time to time, but I just wanted to make sure you were aware of it for future reference. Christophee (talk) 18:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ah yes sorry that one was a mistake. Pity they are a little blurred as my phone only has fixed focus. Prodworthy (talk) 18:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Arena Forums I know there isn't an arena competition going on at the moment, so this might not be the most relevant time, but I looked through your contributions, and noticed that you've never voted in an Arena forum before. Partly down to your spree of editing pages last night, your edit count was pushed over 300 (considering main and file edits). During a period of time you were inactive, we lowered the minimum edit count to gain Arena access from 500 to 300, so when another competition gets started, you'll be able to take part. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:56, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :Ahh excellent, thanks for letting me know! Its taken me long enough hasn't it, always seems like the edit count doesn't keep up aha! But yeah, sounds interesting! Prodworthy(Talk) 15:15, July 11, 2016 (UTC)